24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Rensil D'Silva }} Jai Singh Rathod and Mahinder Gill investigate the area that Bala Ravindran paid to cut the power. Trisha and Kiran Rathod are brought to ATU, while Nikita Rai tries to inform Jai of what happened to them. Veer Singh Rathod finds himself in the middle of a drug deal, while Aditya Singhania deals with the aftermath of his speech. Episode guide The future Prime Minister of India is trapped in the quagmire of politics. The plot to kill him is becoming more intense. My family has been targeted in this plot. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. This is the longest and toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours: Betrayed and hurt, Pooja attacks terrorist Bala. Bala's phone rings, and a voice tells Jai to come to a meeting with cash. * Jai, posing as Bala, meets the caller. He explains that he is being paid to turn off the electricity at a bridge at 7:20pm. He realises Jai is an impostor, and tries to escape, but is shot dead. * Jai's son Veer gets into a trap of some hoodlums. He tells the girl he is with that they have to escape. * Aditya and Prithvi reveal the truth to everyone. Prithvi plays the recording implicating Megha and KK in Mehek Ahuja's murder. The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. Events occur in real time. 06:02:07 and Aditya avoid the press's questions]] Aditya and Prithvi leave the park, ignoring the questions of the press. Pradhan and Bhagwat lead them to a car. Siddharth leads Trisha and Kiran Rathod into a police car, informing the driver to take them to ATU. At ATU, Mihir informs Gill that Jai's family is on their way. He replies that he leaving to head to Eden Park. confronts Saxena]] At the park, Jai grabs Saxena and angrily tells him that he will not be spared. Saxena says he will claim he only acted to protect Jai, then leaves with Rai and Giri. Jai asks Kabir to call the MEB to find out which power station Deepak Patil worked in, as there are many bridges in the city. News reporters explain how Aditya Singhania revealed the truth of his past and provided proof against others in his party. and Simran are held prisoner]] At Mina Nagar, Hardik slaps Veer and demands to know where Simran's brother is. Veer asks to be let go, but Shashank gets a call from Zahid arranging to meet at 6:30. Hardik asks where they will get a kilo of cocaine from before the meeting. Mihir calls Jai and tells him that Deepak is from Kandivali power station which serves around 20 bridges. He says it also supplies power to Mahatma Gandhi National Park, which has a bridge and a concrete structure in it. Jai suspects that is the bridge they are looking for, and hangs up. Gill then arrives, and Jai explains he is going to investigate the structure, and Gill accompanies him. At Simran's house, Veer tells Hardik that he has a plan - prepare false drugs for Zahid, and have Veer attack him when he arrives. Hardik agrees to try it, but Shashank is sceptical. treats Trisha and Kiran]] Siddharth tells Mihir he has dropped the Rathods at the medical bay, but Trisha's condition is critical. Mihir says he has called Dr Lal to the ATU to see her. The Singhanias arrive back at their hotel. Dr Lal checks Kiran and says she is fine, and there is nothing to worry about. He advises them to rest, and Trisha asks to speak to her husband. Nurse Seema calls Mihir to ask if she can be put through. and Gill reach the park]] Jai explains to Gill that he needs to find out why Patil was turning off the electricity to the bridge at 7:20pm. Mihir calls Gill to ask if Trisha can speak to Jai, and Gill asks him to put her on. Trisha asks if he knows what they have been through, and Jai apologises for not telling her about his and Nikita Rai's relationship. She asks him to come and see them, as she doesn't feel well. Kiran comes on the line and tells him not to worry about Trisha. He promises to be with them soon. Jai and Gill then make their way into the National Park. Nikita calls Tej and asks why Gill has not told Jai about what happened to his family. Tej defends the decision, and tells Nikita that Aditya's safety is more important than telling Jai. speaks with Mani]] In Raja's hideout, he asks Mani if the team is ready. They prepare to leave in 5 minutes. Raja attempts to call Bala, but can't get through. asks to speak to Aditya in private]] Naina summons Divya and Aditya into a private room, and shouts at Aditya for coming clean with the public. She tells him she has ruined his political career, and should've given the tape to her. He leaves the room, ignoring her. Vikrant Maurya makes a call to Raja, asking why Aditya is still alive. Vikrant says he stole classified information about a prisoner from the defense ministry for Raja, and Raja needs to fulfil his part of the promise. Raja explains that Aditya will die before the end of the day, and Vikrant tells him that Pooja stabbed Bala in the hotel. Raja is distraught. 06:21:56...06:21:57...06:21:58...06:21:59... 06:28:02 Aditya asks Prithvi if he is alright. Prithvi muses that he always consulted his mother for advice, but over the years he realised her mistakes. Aditya says what he did took a lot of courage. arrives at the drug deal]] Hardik gives Veer an empty gun and tells him to stand in the corner. Shashank fills a packet with salt, expressing his doubt at the plan. As they argue, Veer tries to escape with Simran, but Zahid enters and stops them. He asks if Hardik is partying, and Hardik asks him to have a seat. Back at the Singhania hotel, Aditya asks for news about Pooja. Divya tells him RAW is taking her to for investigation by the CBI. Divya comments that both Pooja and Prithvi have done great things for him, reflecting how good a leader he is. Aditya readies himself for the news of the repercussions of his actions. and Prithvi's actions]] They walk into another room where Aditya's staff is waiting. He thanks them all for supporting him, then turns on the TV to see interviews of people praising his honesty and describing him as the best politician ever. Divya congratulates him. The reporters mention Prithvi, and how the public would like to see him climbing the political ladder, and Naina looks worried. Hardik threatens to shoot Veer if he acts smart again. He introduces Veer and Simran to Zahid as his gang members. Shashank brings the false drugs, and asks for money. Zahid tastes it, and Shashank draws his gun, followed by Hardik grabbing his weapon. clears the air with Trisha]] Nikita Rai enters the clinic and apologises for what happened at the safe house. Trisha asks to speak to her in private, and apologises for how she behaved towards her, as she is not at fault for what happened between her and Jai. Nikita tells Trisha that Jai loves her very much. Vikrant pours himself a drink and complains about the hotel to Divya. He stops her from speaking, but she responds by telling him to control himself. At Simran's house, Hardik tells Veer to take Zahid's guns. As he does so, police burst into the room and disarm everyone. Zahid reveals himself as an inspector Kamble, and orders the arrest of the four suspects, including Veer and Simran. Naina watches the news, and Divya tells her it is a miracle. Naina thinks they have been fooled: she explains that the assassination attempt was meant to make Prithvi PM, and that someone in their midst could be supporting it. She says that Prithvi has positioned himself ready to take over from Aditya. 06:43:40...06:43:41...06:43:42...06:43:43... 06:50:25 Nikita tries to get through to Ronak. When she cannot, she calls the military academy. At the academy, Colonel Ajmera asks the boys where Veer is, but they don't know. He answers Nikita's call and tells her Veer is not back. Ajmera then tells Roshan that Nikita wants to speak to him. answers a call from Nikita]] Roshan answers the phone, pretending to by Ronak. At that moment, Mihir comes over and tells Nikita that Bala Ravindran has woken up. Before Roshan can speak, she tells him to handle Veer's situation then hangs up. At Mahatma Gandhi National Park, Jai believes he is almost at the site of the bridge. Gill tells him they are wasting their time chasing a loose end, as it is deserted. Jai says he is following his instinct, but Gill gets a call about Bala. He tells Jai they need to leave, but Jai says he wants to stay until 7:20pm. Gill takes his car keys and leaves. Veer protests his innocence while being put into the back of a police car. He is driven away. begins to doubt Prithvi's motivations]] An opinion poll on WNCC news shows Aditya has 53% support and Prithvi has 47%. Prithvi says that people trust Aditya, and he can never lose. Naina asks to speak to Aditya, and tells him that she was wrong about Prithvi: he is smarter than she realised. She says he is playing a calculated game, sacrificing his mother for integrity in the eyes of the public. Aditya looks back at Prithvi, unsure, as he watches a news report saying he should be given a chance in politics. ]] Kiran enters the clinic and gives her mother a glass of water. Jai carries on through the jungle, and is watched by a group of soldiers in the undergrowth. Aditya looks back at his cousin, as Jai investigates the area. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat * Nikunj Malik as Simran Uncredited * Gaurav Bakshi as Kabir * Shriram Kolhatkar as Dr Lal * Kevin Kumar as Nikhil Sanghma * Shireen Mirza as news reporter * Sunil Palwal as Siddharth Sharma * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan * Paul Varghese as Shashank Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 6:00pm-7:00pm (disambiguation) Day 119 119